Communications devices, such as mobile phones, pagers and the like, are getting smaller and smaller while the demands for added features are expanding. More and more components need to be packed into a smaller envelope. The need to dissipate residual heat from the components is an ever increasing challenge.
In particular, steps must be taken to avoid the overheating of integrated circuits used in these devices to maintain acceptable performance levels. A special temperature issue has arisen in communication devices, in which the voltage required by digital microprocessor controllers has dropped, while battery voltage remains the same. This drop in required voltage causes an increase in the voltage drop which must be accommodated in integrated circuit regulators. With the advent of higher data rates, increase in current consumption will be experienced with a further increase in the heat generated. There is a need, therefore, to prevent the regulator from exceeding its temperature limits without increasing the physical size of the printed circuit board of the device.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a simple device for reducing the heat generated in an integrated circuit regulator used in a communications device. This is accomplished while taking into consideration the need for preserving current consumption at the low end of the battery charge cycle and while avoiding any space penalty in the printed circuit board.